


Space Time Separation

by Serendipity00



Series: I love you, I miss you! [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Poems between Keith and the paladins.





	1. Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter written like a poem from Lance to Keith set around season 6.

Hey man I hope in you’re own style  
That you're doing good today  
You’ve been gone for quite a while  
And I got stuff to say 

Shiro has been acting a little weirder as of late  
He explodes seemingly on a whim  
I don't know, he seems to have a lot on his plate  
Maybe the stress has really gotten to him

Oh and get this  
We're friends the new leader of the empire  
The princess is in bliss  
Yet he's as trustworthy as fire

Acting so charming and warm  
Although who's to say he isn't just a good liar  
And we get hit with a blazing storm  
That'll leave us burned, just like prior

Ah sorry you have to hear me vent  
You're the only one I can talk to  
The others don't listen to me, to some extent  
It's a little sad, so I'm writing this in lieu

Well I hope you find whatever it is your looking for  
I want that to be perfectly clear  
But when you get the chance swing by our door  
Cuz we miss you around here 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think Lotor is an okay character but I'm writing this in Lance's point of view and we all know he was suspicious of Lotor, heck I was suspicious of him when he was helping out the paladins.


	2. Space Whale Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Keith to the paladins.

Hey so I went on this mission  
And ended up getting side tracked  
Becoming a special field expedition  
That will definitely leave an impact

It’s an incredible tale  
I’m not here alone though, so I don’t brood  
Right now, I’m on this space whale  
Where there’s an atmosphere and food

I’m here with my mother  
She’s Galra, a Blade member in fact  
The revelation could have gone a little smoother  
Given the circumstances, I guess there was tact

In this place where there's no use for a clock  
For this zone throws time out of whack  
We’ve been able to talk  
And I can cut her some slack

It still sucks that she wasn’t there  
She never again wants to leave my side  
I believe it wasn’t just to clear to air  
That she’s not taking me for a ride

Oh, and I can’t forget  
About the space wolf, I was able to rescue  
I mean I guess he’s like my pet?  
He’s pretty cool and has markings of blue

I feel a little sure of myself finally  
Thanks to this little breather  
Yet I think of you occasionally  
In my times of leisure

Thrown together to combat an evil regime  
By coincidence, the universe or some algorithm  
We were a ragtag team  
That was starting to get into the rhythm

I know I left, to go onto my own plight  
You might feel some type of way  
But I still hope you’re doing alright   
I actually miss you guys okay


End file.
